


Minor Side Effects

by MiscWorker



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, Furry, Lesbian Sex, Transformation, commission, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiscWorker/pseuds/MiscWorker
Summary: It's a specialized drug meant to make you more social if you're too stuck in your bubble... Or less if you're too much in everyone else's bubbles.This was a commissioned piece. You can request one like this too!
Kudos: 3





	Minor Side Effects

“So… Just this one shot, you mean?” asked Courtney.  
“That’s right, and you’ll be done for the day.”  
The scientist prepared her arm for the shot and placed it against her soft, pink skin, pricking her shoulders and injecting the mysterious, purple fluid right into her, giving her a little shiver.  
“Oww, that hurt,” said Courtney, “Dr. Myster, what’s this going to do, again?”  
“I’ve told you three times already, Miss Jenklin,” Dr. Myster sighed frustratingly, “It’s a stimulant that should, based on your body’s state for being so sexually inactive and just in general insociable for your age, raise-”  
“Raise what, excuse me?” Courtney put her hands to her hips.  
“Your sociability… Not whatever you were thinking, Miss Jenklin. If anything, it’s a more psychedelic drug, though very mild. You’ll be fine- go out in public and see if you can make a friend or two, or even get a date… Whatever you want. Anyways, you’re done, go on out.”  
Courtney lowered her sleeve and grabbed her purse, “Well, thanks for making this a short day. I didn’t want to take this volunteer work, but-” She sighed, “Money is tight, you know? I keep worrying you’re going to give me something that’ll make me ugly- goodness what would I do then?”  
“I keep telling you, Miss, we don’t practice cosmetics here… Or intend for any of them to cause cosmetic effects anyway…”  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing, ma’am. The drug should only last for twenty-four hours, give or take a few.” Dr. Myster put his hand out to the door, carrying his clipboard with him, “That’ll be all. Have a nice day.” Cortney walked out of the door as he held it open and read out from his volunteer list, “Scarlett Brapheny?”  
“Doctor, where are the restrooms here?” Cortney last asked.  
“Right where you exit, there.”  
“Ah, okay!” She left the doorway as another woman came up from her seat and approached Dr. Myster, one with a much bustier chest and eye-drawing fountain of blonde hair.  
“Will this be quick?” Scarlett asked, “I’ve got a busy day.”  
“Yes, you always say that. We’ve just got one thing to cover.” Dr. Myster walked in with her, letting her sit down on the examination table, and he said, “So, I’m surprised that everything we tested on you seems to… Well, have almost no effect.”  
“Whatever you call it, I call it free money,” Scarlett laughed, looking at herself in her pocket mirror as she checked her hair and eyebrows.  
“I have to say though, you’re quite the, uh… anomaly.”  
“Anomaly?”  
“You’re different, I mean.”  
“So… Unique?”  
“I-” He rolled his eyes, “Yes, sure.” He looked over his notes and said, “You came in here day one and had an unusually high production of hormones, not to mention you’re very… Sexually needy. Yet, nothing we’ve given you to try and alter that has done anything!”  
“Is that bad?” Scarlett closed her mirror with a snap and raised an eyebrow at him.  
“For us, I suppose, but if you don’t care to see a doctor about it then it must be irrelevant to you.”  
“Irrelevant, sure… So what are we doing?”  
“Well, we have this new stimulant here-” He held up a syringe, which was filled with the same mysterious purple fluid he injected Courtney with, “It’s a drug that stabilizes the mind and production of some chemicals. From what we gathered, it’ll balance out whatever extremes an individual suffers from. For introverts, it might help them come out of their shell, and vice versa. For you, it should-”  
“Make me less damn horny all the time?” Scarlett finished for him.  
“Yes, not aroused as frequently, whatever.”  
He dabbed her shoulder with a cotton ball then gave her the shot, which she barely reacted to, then she asked, “Are we done?”  
“Yes, but-”  
“Thank God. I’m out of here.” She hopped off the table and let herself out, strutting over to the exit just as another woman came out from her right and almost walked into her.  
Courtney stopped herself in place, “Oh, excuse me-”  
“Yeah, excuse you,” Scarlett flashed her hair and carried on out towards the exit. Courtney gave her a dirty look while her head was turned away, waiting until the woman was out of the building before walking in the same direction. She watched Scarlett enter her car as she stared at her phone before driving off, her phone still in hand, and Courtney shook her head and went to her car, leaving in the opposite direction into the city.

Courtney was used to getting a lot of eyes from men stuck to her as she passed them in her car and on foot, whether it was because of her cute face under her square glasses and long, elegant brown hair or her D-sized bust that was hard to hide even under her red turtleneck sweater. Something was itching at her, and it wasn’t her collar: it was something inside that started in the car, and it’s been crawling up her spine ever so slowly until it lingered in her head, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was.  
But no matter. Her eyes were upon the clothing store she frequented for outfits she seemed to wear just once in her life, so often that her steps were familiar enough for the usual cashier to smile and greet her before she was even in her view.  
“Hello, Courtney! How’s your day?” the cashier asked.  
“It’s been wonderful, thank you! New clothes?”  
“Every Thursday, as always.”  
“Nice!” Courtney walked to the corner of the store where the new shipment of clothes was normally displayed, and she picked through torso pieces and skirts and pants that caught her eye happily, as innocently as any woman in her thirties with no care for anything besides her appearance would. However, during all this, that tingling from her spine had been fluctuating around, and when it suddenly jolted from the middle of her torso to up around her shoulders, it scared her enough to make her jump in place, gasping to herself.  
“Goodness…” She shook her head and continued looking at the sunhat she had found, trying it on and admiring the orange striping around it. It seemed that tingling was gone-  
She jumped again, this time putting her hand to her chest and taking a deep breath. Another customer gave her a weird look, confused by her reaction to seemingly nothing.  
The cashier looked over and asked, “Courtney? Are you alright?”  
“Yes… I think? It’s probably a hiccup or something.” It was definitely worse than that though, especially as weight from nowhere felt to have surged through her body, and after she took the hat off of her head, it slowly slipped out of her hand and onto the floor. Bewildered as to how that happened, she bent over to pick it up, feeling a little imbalance in her legs, then she lost her breath at the sight of her so-called hand reaching for the hat.  
Well, it was still a hand, but a thin layer of gray fur had taken over her white skin, and it was still steadily growing to a thin fuzz along her fingers but to a thicker fluff at her wrists. At first, she tried to brush off whatever filth was covering it, but when it not only remained in place but also brushed against her with a softness that was definitely unique to fur, she put her other hand to her mouth in shock, silencing her gasp.  
Then she felt the fur that was apparently on her other hand as well, clamped over her lips, and she looked at her hands in disbelief. Just then, her balance failed her and she fell on her knees, as if her legs just bent backwards, and her heels didn’t feel so tight around her feet anymore. She looked up at the other customer near her, who was mystified by what she was seeing, and she came forward to help. Embarrassed for herself, Courtney pulled herself up as fast as she could and hurried into the nearest changing room, carrying layers of different clothing over her arm out of instinct to secure the best outfits she found, even in a situation like this.  
After she locked the door and she was certain of her privacy, she fell back against the seat inside the changing room and slumped down, her legs almost giving out beneath her. Her hands were hard enough to look away from as it is, but her legs? Not only were they numbing, but they turned unusually hot. She pulled up her tight jeans, and a fluff of grayish brown fur suddenly bloomed from out of it and spread out like another thick layer of clothing, keeping her warm but letting her legs breathe much more comfortably.  
The insides of her heels were stretched wide, and she put her hands against the sides of the tiny little room as the sensation of this apparently instant evolution stole her breath. She no longer had toes: the ends of her feet had blended into a fleshy stub, slowly darkening and hardening against her ankle. For a moment, it felt like someone was hammering a nail into her, and she screeched for a second before covering her mouth, desperate to keep this a secret to anyone else, but fortunately the pain left her fairly quickly, at which point her soft, smooth feet and turned into hard, black hoof from the toes up to as far as her heel.  
“Wh-What?” Courtney couldn’t believe this was happening. She had always had beautiful feet, that’s what every one of her boyfriends told her, and now it had somehow turned into this… this disgusting clef! To make it worse, the rest of her legs were transforming to compliment that sudden change, with her knees rising higher up and the length between her ankle and heel increasing; her hips expanded massively to support her legs that strengthened with girth and size, tearing her pants and popping her buttons and zipper off, sending the pieces bouncing around the room, and her panties easily stretched and tore just the same, exposing the pink lining and hole on her crotch that so many men desired from her, nicely shaven for whatever lucky guy would get to see it next.  
Her legs were forcibly spread out of instinct so she could try and sit comfortably, revealing herself down there even more, and even with nobody there to see she covered herself up with her clothes, struck red on the face in embarrassment for what animal she was becoming. She hadn’t even stopped to wonder what this was: was this some curse, some magic? No, no- it was the medication she received, of course! Why on Earth would it do this to her?!  
She let out hot breaths in worry, seeing the gray fur trail up her leg and slowly to her torso, and she realized her breathing sounded different: it was very feral, hefty with an umph that her feminine voice could never produce. Her eyes crossed down at her nose, and she gasped- no, she brayed, and rather loudly until she clamped her mouth shut, but that was difficult to do with her nose and mouth extending out into a snout, her nostrils moving downwards until it rested above her upper lip. It was hard to breathe while her entire head took a different shape, with her chin disappearing and her neck becoming hidden as the snout became larger; the sides of her head squashed against each other, making it longer than it was wide. Her vision became split for a moment as her eyes slightly moved out along with her head, until she could see rather well around her but no longer as perfectly in front of her, disorienting her for a while as she tried to make sense of what was happening to her body.  
Even with her new oversized head and toeless hooves accompanied by a unnaturally thick pair of legs, she wouldn’t have been so worried if it stopped there, but the second she felt a single hair grow out near one of her lower lips, she eek’d to herself and pushed the clothes against her crotch even harder, hoping that not seeing it would somehow stop any transformation.  
Needless to say, it was in vain: under the pressure of her hand, the gray fur already blanketing her legs invaded deeper into her thighs and then onto her crotch, tickling her in a way only a man should ever make her feel, and as it swarmed around her pussy, her lips bulged out in expansion, strengthening with new nerves and senses that easily aroused a storm of sweat down her face; it was almost as if something was being thrusted into her as her tight insides fluctuated into a somewhat familiar yet different shape. Her inner walls grinded against each other, sending her legs into a cross out of instinct as she tried to hide herself more desperately, but the infection was already inside her and shooting up her torso as it trailed down her head and neck.  
Her shoulders softened with fur as the rest of her arms did, highlighted with some brown fur here and there along her wrists and elbows, and a thick fluff of fur spawned along her chest, and under her sweater her breasts inflated one at a time, so badly that her nipples were poking through her clothing and the sweater’s knitting stretched out, revealing bits of her now gray color breasts and rosy, pink erect nipples.  
As the fur lastly covered her abdomen and back, Courtney could’ve sworn it was over, sighing in relief that she could at least take a moment to breathe without some part of her changing shape, but then her ears suddenly rose up to the top of her head, straightening up in surprise as her eyes widened the same, and then her tailbone extended out from her rump into a dock, and a skirt of soft hair popped out against her back.  
Now it had to have been over, Courtney thought, and she opened her eyes after having them scrunched tight for so long. Afraid to see what she had become, she slowly turned her head to the wall mirror on her right, and the sight of her as a brownish-gray jackass in square glasses made her hold her jaw shut with both hands and silently squeal to herself, breathing in and out of her nose stressfully.  
More than anything, she felt terribly awkward about what happened to her body in the, well… More obvious way, and it definitely wasn’t her equidae head, from which her brown hair still fell down to her shoulders, or her; it was her uncomfortably large breasts and ridiculously thick legs, both with such weight that she never imagined having on her body. Even without touching them, her nipples were slowly turning erect, and she was turning so hot without knowing why.  
After a moment of rubbing her thighs against each other and quivering along her whole body, she realized what was getting her so heated: she uncovered her brown flapped, pink interior pussy and felt it breathe and throb ecstatically, so wet that it had drenched the shirt she had pressed against it, and it continued to drip onto her seat in a small puddle. Never did she feel so wet and moist down there, and the sensation and urge to relieve herself just kept building up more and more with what seemed like no apparent reason, and fighting that urge was torturous.  
She clenched her teeth as her hands shook desperately, switching between claws and fists to distract herself from the uncontrollable heat she was building. However, she was too curious of her new body to not feel something, so she mindlessly raised a hand up to her breasts and felt them through her sweater, making a soft gasp as her fingers brushed across her nipple, which was now so hard it was poking out of the sweater entirely. Her breasts were so large and firm, yet entirely natural as they satisfyingly squished against her hand. It was so wrong, but… It felt so good. At first, she was touching out of innocent curiosity, but then she shamefully slid her hand under her sweater and along the underneath of her breast, running it up to her nipple then grasping it tightly, drawing out a shaky moan that she silenced before it shook the clothing store’s silence of nothing but subtle steps from customers and pop music playing over the speakers.  
Her hands sat still for a moment as she collected herself, and then soon she began to rub her breast more, taking her free hand to the other and turning her head to rest herself back as she pleasured herself, plucking her nipples. Goodness, if someone could do that to her… It felt good enough before, but now, with tits this large, it was amazing! But she was still desiring more than just a fondling on her surface- she wanted to feel herself down there.  
Now with less shame than before, she took a finger to her clit and immediately clapped her legs together, with a jolt of electricity shooting up her body so quickly. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, even if it was from such a simple action, which aroused her to want more of it, prompting her to squeeze more as her legs remained clamped together, rubbing her fingers up and down it until she instead took her whole hand and massaged the exterior of her pussy, moving it in a circular motion like she was kneading a small piece of dough. Her breaths came out hotter and hotter, just like her groin was getting, and she had almost entirely forgotten what came over here in the past few minutes; she was instead so fixated on simply relieving herself of this suddenly overwhelming desire.  
The gray fur surrounding her lower lips were smeared with her juices as she moved her hand around, drenching her entire crotch within moments. Her curvy ears fluttered and flapped everytime a finger came across her clit, then came to rest down only to immediately do the same again, faster and faster as her hand sped up. She’d turn so wet that it was making noise now, thankfully not loud enough that anyone in the store would be able to hear it though; she instead stressed keeping her moans and breathing to herself, both of which had been building up so passionately since she put a hand to one of her breasts. This was such a wrong place to do this, she thought, but it just had to be done here, right now. It absolutely couldn’t wait another moment.  
Her insides had been expanding and contracting continuously for minutes now, throbbing in desperation for something to breach it, and that desperation finally got the best of Courtney: she took at first an index finger and slid it inside her, and even just that forced a soft, quiet moan out of her, but when she took her middle finger in and went deeper, her other arm raised up and stretched in pleasure, letting her head rest behind her hand. Her insides of her pussy tightened around her fingers gratefully, and she made circles with them against her deliciously textured walls. Oh, it was so good- she couldn’t think of anything else besides cumming, forgetting entirely where she even was.  
She didn’t care if anyone heard anymore: yet another finger dove inside her, stretching her walls around as she twisted her hand around, and she let out a strong, passionate moan that made her body shiver and possibly even shook the entire store. Her fingers were moving on their own now, feeling their way as deep inside her as they could go, her thumb and pinky playing with her clitoris and lips. Her other hand lowered to one of her breasts, fondling herself as she could feel her climax coming along. Her legs moved from side to side, sliding her rear along the bench so she could push herself harder against her fingers as she delved in and out of her pussy. It was so close, so close, so…  
In an instant, she curled herself up and ran her fingers into her spastically, and a surge of fluids sprayed from her pussy as she let loose a powerful moan, raising her head in the air and opening her jaw wide, and her tongue hanging out in pure ecstasy and delight from the relief she’s been seeking all her life. This body itself was perfect, she admitted in her thoughts, but to let someone see her like this?..  
To make things worse, she was still craving more, but now she knew everyone was aware of what she was doing in there. With her breasts exposed through her sweater and her pants torn up, she took all the clothes she had and put one whatever she could, dressing herself in layers of skirts and long sleeves and pulling up a pair of knee high socks as far as she could. She wrapped a scarf around her neck, lowering her head so she could stuff her snout inside to hide it, and, lastly, the orange brimmed hat she tried on from earlier sat on her head, tilted down to hide her long face. It was very, very ugly, but hopefully it'll let her new appearance go unnoticed.  
She slowly opened the door, already finding a few of the shoppers’ eyes locked right at her, and she swiftly took her purse around her arm and tried to hurry out in a trot, leaving her high heels behind. Even with a mess of an outfit that certainly wasn’t hers, she didn’t think of the cashier stopping her with her confused smile.  
“Ma’am, er… You have to pay for that,” she said, furrowing her brow uneasily at Courtney.  
Courtney cleared her throat, but decided to remain silent, instead ripping off every tag for the clothes she was wearing and giving them to the cashier with her credit card. She bounced in place impatiently until the cash register rang, and she took her card and receipt back in a swipe (Of course she’d have to refund some of these mismatched items!) and raced out of the store as fast as her novel little hooves could take her, jumping into her car, making sure she could still use the pedals correctly, and speeding out into the street towards home in desperation to put out the burning fire inside her.

___________________________

“Ahh, finally,” Scarlett sighed as she swung open the front door to her apartment, closing it behind her as she kicked one heel off after the other and tossed her coat off to the side. She had been on one of her longer business trips and only recently returned earlier this morning; she was a hard worker, but money was still tight with the sort of rent she was paying for, and definitely not because of the name brand clothes and hair necessities she was always buying.  
At least, that’s what it seemed like on the surface, but the truth behind her financial situation was apparent when she entered her bedroom and immediately went to the top drawer of her dresser: organized in lines and groups based on their stimulation and usage, an expensive collection of toys more appropriate for an older woman than any young girl filled the drawer, from simple phallic toys to fully equipped vibrators, each one accustomed to however she was feeling at the moment.  
After having been away for days, she was more peckish for fun than usual, so she slid her finger along her row of choices and stopped at one of her favorites: a seven-inch, pink colored vibrator with a clit tickler, ribbed all over to simulate something more than a normal man can give her.  
“I’ve been waiting for this,” she happily said to herself, and she rested the vibrator on her bed and went to her bathroom for a quick rinse in the shower, of course leaving her spruced-up blonde hair alone. She returned in nothing but a skimpy bathrobe the same color as her vibrator, coming halfway down her thighs and being rather too small for her, considering her perky breasts and overall hourglass figure were easily visible through it, but its revealing nature just made things more erotic in Scarlett’s eyes, whether she was just having fun with herself or inviting someone over for the occassional hookup.  
She hopped onto the queen-sized bed, resting herself against her surplus of pillows, and she held up her vibrator and looked at it admirably. Every time she had a fun session with herself, it was a different experience based on how she was feeling, and at that moment she was feeling… quite unusual, actually. Well, she was itching for something to throb inside her holes, but that was normal; there was a sharpness going up her spine, almost as if her back was finally giving out from supporting her oversized breasts after all these years.  
She would have given it more thought if she wasn’t so excited to play with herself, so she instead took the vibrator’s length to her lips, which was just as pink, and kissed the tip before sliding it along her tongue, lubricating it with her saliva as she spread her legs out and rubbed her freshly cleaned groin, already dirtying it up with her juices. It was always fun to play with her hand first, instead of taking her toy straight into her.  
“Ahh,” she moaned aloud in relief, glad that she can let her voice out with any worries, then she flicked the vibrator out of her mouth, letting some saliva drip down its shaft, and turned it on with the push of a button so it’d vibrate endlessly and hum a lowly tune. She teased herself with the tip down on her lower lips, just almost inserting it every time before she gently pulled it away to make her innards crave it more, until she finally but slowly entered the tip inside. She played it around against her walls for a moment, smiling and putting a nail to her mouth, and then she inserted the rest until the tickler piece collided with her clitoris, sending her head back against her pillow as she moaned loudly.  
She closed her eyes and let her head fall as she glided the vibrator in and out of her, sometimes circling it around so her clit was played with more and moving it vertically to stretch herself inside. Her other hand played with her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples, and she lifted one of them up to her mouth and sucked on it herself, letting it go with a kiss so it bounced back down. She was having enough fun as it is, but she wanted to try something more dynamic:  
She moved forward across the bed and laid on her breasts, curling her rear up towards whoever that lucky man would be if he were there at that moment, and she reached behind her and thrusted the vibrator into her dripping pussy, stuffing a pillow under her head and biting it like an animal- speaking of which, she was feeling far more feral than usual. She felt like she could take on anything as she took the entirety of her toy inside her, grinning and moaning in pleasure as her insides throbbed with joy. That sting was still lingering inside her, jolting around her body like a parasite, but it somehow made her feel even better, even more demanding to push herself to the limit.  
All of her weight was pushed onto her knees and breasts as she continued to play with herself, and she closed her eyes and let her mindless motion of her arm and hand, which were pleasuring her by reflex by that point, and allowed her imagination to take control and heighten the rest of her sense: first, there were her legs, which almost seemed to give out in short bursts as her feet tensed up in vibrations similar to her toy, trailing from her toes, past her ankles and to her knees. She thought she was manipulating her senses to whatever she desired, however that may be the case, so she did whatever she could to not ruin the moment and remained in her position with her eyes closed and jaw biting into her pillow.  
With every motion of her vibrator, she could feel her body getting hotter and more insulated, and herself expanding in around her legs and breasts, making her legs rub against each other tightly as sweat began to gather along her skin. Her jaw tightened its grasp over her pillow quite naturally, and she almost thought she’d tear its sleeve and bite right into the cotton if she didn’t stop herself. Meanwhile, her ears began to twitch instinctively as her pussy stretched itself in and out every time she pushed her vibrator into her, delighted to hear a slight gushing sound of her juices start to emerge. It was all just… so good, she thought, wishing every session was like this. She was a very sexually-active person as it is, but today she just couldn’t resist feeling every part of her body as much as she can! It was almost as if she was drugged, as if…  
She opened her eyes for a moment and chuckled to herself, “That drug only made this better.” She widened her eyes in sudden confusion though: her chuckle came out with an unusual deep breath out of her nose, something she’d never do, but more importantly, her nose was easily visible between her eyes, though not in a way she’d expect.  
Elongated from her face was a light gray snout, tipped with her nose which had expanded into a wide pair of nostrils. Naturally, she gasped and pulled herself up in shock, and she felt her new snout and felt her new equide head, turning her head at the dresser mirror to see the jackass she had turned into. For a long moment she was trapped in disbelief, but still her hand continued to bring her toy in and out of herself, unfazed by the initially horrid sight she was presented with- in fact, her hand moved even more passionately, desiring more out of this appearance. It was definitely… different, but it was also unique with a beauty she couldn’t deny.  
… Especially with those lustful breasts and legs; and that stunning perm of ! She ran her hand along her thigh, her legs still spread out as she continued to nudge the vibrator against and inside herself, and she fell back over onto the pillow with her enlarged ass pointing out and slapped one of her cheeks, feeling it jiggle with its surplus of brown and white fur. Her new tail wagged around instinctively, admitting her enjoyment from her new transformation, and without any thought as to how or why this happened, she shoved the vibrator as deep as she could inside herself and switched its intensity on to the highest level, and within moments she was trembling to the sensations that took her by the throat and tail.  
She imagined herself being taken from behind furiously, playing with her pussy and breasts as she stained her blanket with her liquids further and further. She felt her hair down her head, and back down as her snout as well to her mouth, where she licked her fingers off with a deviously long tongue that splattered saliva everywhere, so that she returned her hand to her pussy with freshly made lube to continue her self-fuck.  
“Come on, deeper, deeper, deeper!” She needed more, so badly that she rolled herself over across the bed as she continued to pleasure herself, reaching with one arm over at her dresser to blindly search for a toy more appropriate for her sudden lust for size, and after scrambling her collection of toys on accident, she finally found the one she wanted and pulled it out towards her: a nine inch equide cock, endowed with an intimidating red color. She had only used it once before and put it aside, not being so fond of it, but now she looked at it with a lewd face she never made for anyone nor anything before.  
While she occupied herself down there with her vibrator, she took the horse cock and slid the rounded tip into her mouth and then as much of the shaft as she could without choking, finding a new admiration for the detailed veins and girth of it. After swaying her body in and out of both the vibrator and dildo for a bit, she took the horse cock to her donkey cunt, spreading her thick, hungry lips against the tip of it, and squeezed the cock in with the vibrator still inside, easily drawing her tongue out in delight and raising her ears high.  
With the one toy vibrating against her and the other tingling around while it spread her open so wide, she rolled over onto her back, dangling her head over the bead, and let her arms take control: she shoved and pulled and slid and stuck the toys in and out of her in a horny frenzy unlike any other she’d ever been in before. She never even thought about using that equide toy again, having only bought it for the sake of trying something more beastly in shape, but here she was lusting after it with every stroke it made against her innards, making her beg for it more and more. How could she have not enjoyed this before?.. Maybe this is what she unknowingly felt years ago that made her sway away from men more and more, because they could never offer a dick this delicious!  
Already, she was going to climax and make a mess all over the bed, and she sped herself up, bringing the horse cock deeper inside her with every movement of her arms, until the tip was easily smashing against the very limit of her pussy; she thought she’d break from how spastically she was ramming herself with such a long, thick toy, but she was loving it so much, screaming out in glee so happily that everyone in her complex surely heard her, that she didn’t care if she’d tear herself open.  
In an instant, her fur all the way across her body stood up straight, and she climaxed, letting out one last hefty groan with hot, feral rabid breaths of satisfaction following after; she squirted all over her bed, showering her blankets in pillows with her love juices that no man would ever again live to see, for she was certain she found the epitome of sexual gratification.  
In fact, it was so good, she pulled the drenched cock out of her and lifted it up to her mouth, giving it a warm kiss of thanks at the end of her thick-lipped snout.  
“I’m not done with you yet,” she said, and she lowered it back down to herself in preparation for round two, the second of what would be a whole day of endless fun.

___________________________

It was a quiet day at the city’s research center, especially since no volunteers came on Fridays or weekends, so the only people to be seen were the few doctors and scientists themselves, who only came to catch up on the more boring paperwork they had to arrange. Fortunately for Courtney, Dr. Myster was in as well, and she was able to check in with the receptionist and wait in her seat with the hopes she could reverse her issue, which she had covered up in an even more elaborate disguise so nobody would second guess anything more than her outfit, which was an ugly combination of a winter cap, sunglasses, a scarf, a thick coat and pair of pants, and boots that altogether made her seem more prepared for a sunny winter than any visit with a scientist she was willingly being a test subject for.  
While she sat with increasing impatience, desperate to fix her problem as she continuously crossed her legs over and quivered around, she heard the doors open from down the hall and a slow trot come closer and closer, until around the corner a woman of gray and white fur appeared, dressed in a skimpy top and skirt with her beautiful blonde hair done as if she was as normal as any other woman. She went to the receptionist, who was as stunned at the sight of the lady as Courtney was.  
“Dr. Myster is in, right?” the woman asked.  
“... Yes?”  
“I want to see him. I’m on her volunteer list… Scarlett Brapheny. It’s urgent.”  
“I- I can see that!” The receptionist checked her off and told her to wait, and she got up on her feet and went down the hall in a rush, likely to tell the doctor in question of the matters in person. Meanwhile, the gray furred lady, with even her puckered lips decorated in bright red makeup and her admittedly lovely eyelashes stroked with mascara, sat down across the waiting room from Courtney, who stared at her through a pair of Raybans and gaped her mouth under her scarf hiding her face.  
Even though all that though, Scarlett could make out Courtney’s face as she looked at herself through her phone camera, and she asked, “What? Never seen a jackass on two feet before? Because I have, they’re called men.” She laughed to herself at her own joke, but Courtney remained stunned, prompting Scarlett to add, “Geesh, no humor and no taste in clothing…”  
“... You became one too?” Courtney finally choked up.  
“Hm? Too?” Scarlett put her phone away, “Oh, you got that shot too?”  
“The… The purple stuff?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Yes?.. How can you like being a… a…”  
“A donkey?” Scarlett smirked, “Whatever gets me more shaky down there is a plus in my book.”  
“Oh, goodness, it did that to you too?” Courtney sighed, putting her hands between her legs uncomfortably.  
“It did it to you as well?!” Scarlett moved over to a seat to the left of Courtney.  
“Yes, and it’s terrible! I haven’t been able to relieve myself since I changed into this thing!”  
“Let me see!”  
Courtney sighed and unveiled her face, raising her head out of her coat so the length of her snout was revealed.  
“Heyyy, you’re… Quite nice…”  
“No, I’m not!” Courtney crossed her arms.  
“And you mean you can’t satisfy yourself?”  
“I’d rather not talk about… Nevermind.”  
“No, no, please, tell me! Is it…” She moved herself closer and whispered, “Is it something like me that you want?”  
“W-What?” Courtney blushed, which was visible on her skin even through her fur.  
“I’ve been craving for a horse, donkey, something of the sort… You have too, right?”  
Courtney didn’t want to admit it, but she sighed, crossing her legs over a different way again, “I’ve been craving it so much. I just wish it’d go away.”  
“Then maybe we can… Well, maybe I can help you.”  
“Help? That’s what I’m already here for.”  
“Oh, darling, no doctor can help you with your sexual desires. I learned that years ago. Come on, I’ll take you back to my apartment and relieve you.”  
“N-No! I don’t want-”  
“Are you sure you don’t?.. I see you shaking there, quivering.” Scarlett neared towards Courtney even more, “I know you’re itching for something special.”  
Courtney tried so desperately to hide it, but it was no use when this woman was staring at her so closely.  
When Dr. Myster and the receptionist came to the waiting room to see what he was told of, he was met with nothing instead; in the parking lot, a tire could be heard screeching away from the research center, definitely with a driver who was in a rush to get somewhere.

___________________________  
________________

“Tell me,” Scarlett said as she opened the door to her apartment, allowing Courtney inside, “When’s the last time you were with a man?”  
“Uh… I haven’t been in the dating scene in years, actually.”  
“Ahh… You know what I’ve learned, in all my years?” Scarlett led Courtney into her bedroom and let her sit on her bed as she went into her bathroom in private, continuing aloud, “Men can’t provide what a woman really needs.” She returned in nothing but the same skimpy bathrobe she wore the previous day, unsettling Courtney for a moment.  
“Ehrm… I don’t know if I should-”  
“No, you should be here.” Scarlett sat down beside Courtney and unbundled her scarf for her, slowly unbuttoning her coat after, wondering how many layers she could be hiding herself under; inevitably, Scarlett reached the final layer her body was most visible under, that being a white sweatshirt that could barely contain Courtney’s breasts that had grown to the same size as hers.  
“Oh my God!” Scarlett smiled in glee, “Look at what you’re packing!” She continued down to her winter pants and began to undress her from the waist down.  
“They weren’t as big b-before the transformation,” Courtney explained.  
“Lucky you then!”  
“No, not lucky me! It takes a whole wardrobe to cover it up!”  
“Why wouldn’t you want to show off a bust like that?.. And your legs! You could knock out any man with these!”  
“I didn’t have these either!”  
“Well, I didn’t know this whole black magic also worked wonders for your curves!” Scarlett had unveiled the thickness of Courtney’s legs, in the last layer consisting of tight sport shorts. She moved herself down onto her knees against the bed and lowered her head to Courtney’s legs, putting her hands to her knees as she tried to spread them, but she resisted and kept her knees touching.  
“I- I don’t know about this… I’m not into women, actually,” said Courtney.  
“I never really thought about it myself either, honestly-” Scarlett forced her legs open, revealing Courtney’s cameltoe through her shorts, which looked to have been wet for so long, “But I think you’re exactly what I want- no, what I need to get myself off now. Come on, you’re so wet too.”  
Scarlett gently put her tongue against her crotch and rubbed her, sucking the liquids out from between her throbbing lips through her shorts. Courtney tried to push her head away, but Scarlett resisted and kept herself against her, asking with a muffled voice, “You need this too, don’t you?”  
Courtney looked at her worryingly, but those seductive eyes of Scarlett read her face perfectly: between just fingering and rubbing, she couldn’t satisfy these sudden urges on her own, so she shamefully took Scarlett’s tongue in and pulled her head into her crotch, falling back into the bed as she groaned in relief. She gave her pussy a hard, rough kiss, driving her crazy enough as it is, but when Scarlett slipped her shorts off and covered her crotch with her mouth, Courtney practically neighed aloud and desperately tried to wag her fan of a tail around, barely moving it under her tight rear where the hair branching from the dock slapped Scarlett in the face.  
Scarlett lifted Courtney up by her legs and slumped her up further down the bed, burying herself into her crotch with a sloppy tongue as she felt her desires that had been unfulfilled for far too long finally get tickled with delight; her tongue a toy in of itself, she ran the tip along her walls curiously, having wondered for years what the inside of a pussy tasted like… Of course, this wasn’t that of a regular person’s, but it was even better.  
“Oh my-” Courtney grunted, locking her legs around Scarlett’s head despite still feeling mixed about the sudden wave of sensation which hit her. She was ashamed to admit it, but she had been fingering herself for hours the previous day, finally stopping when she was too tired to bother with finding any relief, though that set herself up for an uncomfortable sleep, so to have a wet, lively tongue inside her instead of her more stiff, dry fingers was the difference between life and day.  
But even just having another woman’s fingers inside her was enough to draw lustful desire across her face: Scarlett broke out of Courtney’s leg lock and took her fingers into her pussy instead, nearing their snouts to one another and touching the tips of them, unsure as to how to kiss, until Scarlett opened her lips and smooched, pecking her nose and lips until she turned too impatient to play slow and just slipped her tongue inside Courtney’s mouth, sending her into shock for a moment as Scarlett pulled her hand out of her lower parts and instead wrapped her arms around her. But, after realizing how badly she needed the affection of someone who understood just what she needed, she let herself fall into the bed and returned Scarlett’s grasp with a tight hug, and the two absorbed each other’s breaths and moans for a long while.  
When she finally let Courtney’s mouth go with a wet smack, allowing her to finally breathe, Scarlett took a deep sigh and smiled, her tongue almost hanging out, “For a donkey, your tongue is delicious.”  
“Ahh… thanks?” Courtney wiped her lips of any saliva.  
“You are just going to love what I have here for you.” Scarlett stood up from the bed and went to her drawer of mystery pleasures, taking out the same equide cock and chuckling at the look on Courtney’s face when she saw it.  
“That’s not going inside me,” said Courtney.  
“Oh, but it is,” Scarlett replied, settling herself onto the bed beside Courtney, and she boasted her skills in front of her as she deepthroated the toy as far as its base, and she rolled over on top of Courtney before she could react, settling her tail and ass in her face as she settled hers near her pussy. Courtney’s cunt throbbed with what could’ve been years of satisfaction, easily dating before this transformation. Scarlett knew just what she needed, putting her tongue to her lower lips to prepare her for the penetration she needed as she pushed her own rear towards Courtney’s face.  
“Don’t make me do everything,” said Scarlett, wagging her tail and shaking her ass near Courtney’s snout, who scrunched her eyes unsurely at first but finally gave in and put her tongue to Scarlett’s own pussy, amateurly licking around but at least trying. To give her some help, Scarlett pushed herself back into her head even more, forcing Courtney’s tongue deeper inside as her nose smushed against her crotch  
“Ohh, that’s it there,” Scarlett moaned, “Are you ready for your gift?”  
Courtney turned her long head away in an effort to speak, “No, I don’t-”  
“Come on, take it like a champ,” said Scarlett, and she slowly inserted the cock into her, and Courtney shook in surprise from the sudden thickness entering inside her; Scarlett heard her squeal, so she buried her pussy further into her face as the toy went deeper into her pussy the same, sending her legs into a frenzy as they tried to close themselves, but Scarlett kept her arms laid out so her legs remained helplessly stretched.  
“Ahh, Scarlett!” Courtney threw a hand down onto the bed and tugged at the blanket, “Too deep, too deep!”  
“It’s not too deep! You just haven’t felt anything this fulfilling in so long!” Scarlett gave her clitoris a few licks with her long tongue, letting saliva drip down onto the horse cock to lubricate it some more as she slowly took it in and out, moving it deeper in each time. As much as she resisted at first, throwing her hooves around and pulling against the blankets of the bed so that she ruined how neatly made they were, she eventually let her legs relax and her fists let loose, giving into the sins of sexual pleasure with a submissive expression and closed eyes.  
As she gave in more and more, she returned her tongue to the depths of Scarlett’s cunt, tasting her inner walls. Her tongue swayed in and out as Scarlett moved herself in rhythm with the thrusts of the toy, and they worked together as a duo of everlasting pleasure, with sex drives stronger than they’ve ever had in their life.  
“Whatever this stuff they gave us is,” said Scarlett between licks, “It’s made me feel so hot inside since I got it. I don’t ever want this to go away.”  
Courtney took a deep breath, “Me neither… But Dr. Myster said it’d only last for about a day!”  
“He did?.. Well, work harder, then! I want one more orgasm, at least!”  
Courtney dove her snout back into Scarlett and licked more profusely, curling her tongue around every crevice and reading Scarlett’s reactions to focus on the spots that stimulated her the most. With a tongue as long as that, it would be hard to not pleasure a woman: Scarlett moaned loudly and breathed out hot breaths onto Courtney’s pussy, sticking the strong cock deep into her and moving it around sideways before drawing it out as far as the head, only to slide it all the way back in until it stopped at her cervix and curved against it.  
“Come on, more, more!” Scarlett sped up her pace, grinding her body against Courtney’s even faster as anticipation filled her. “Right there, that’s it- How are you feeling?”  
“I love this so… so much…” Courtney breathed into Scarlett’s pussy.  
“You love having a horse cock inside you?”  
“Don’t make me say that…”  
“But you do?”  
“Yes…”  
Courtney stroked Scarlett’s fur along her legs, sliding her hands down to just above her hooves and pulling her down closer into her snout, muffling her moans as she played with Scarlett.  
“Ooh!” Scarlett chuckled to herself, “You’re really into this! I thought you weren’t a lesbian?”  
“I thought that too, but with a woman like you… I can’t resist you! Put it deeper in, please!”  
“I’m putting it in as deep as I can!”  
“Then do it harder!”  
Scarlett did as she asked, twisting the cock around Courtney so that its head stretched her in various spots as the entire length of it slid in and out of her. The enjoyment she got from having such a lewd toy inside her was almost making Scarlett jealous, curious of how fun it would be to have another woman do the same to her, but she got off easily from seeing others submit to her actions, especially when it drew out the lustful person they truly were inside.  
But, for someone like Courtney, who initially seemed quite simple and prude about her sex life, Scarlett never would’ve expected her to change sides so easily (If she was ever on one anyway), and that just made it all more hot. She really, really wanted to see her climax right before her, especially from a cock as thick as this, so she focused on her movements and stimulating her clit the best she could, eager to hear her reaction.  
“Hey, Courtney,” she said, “How’re you feeling now?”  
Courtney turned her head over and stretched her arms out, trying to curl her body against Scarlett’s weight. She cried out, “Please, don’t stop!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m going to cum!”  
“Are you going to cum hard for me?”  
“Yes, just keep going-” Courtney put her hands to her legs and spread herself out, her moans building up more and more until they peaked: she screamed out in wondrous joy and shook her legs around like a vibrator herself, squirting out from her pussy that was still stuffed with the wide horse cock. Scarlett lowered her head down and caught some of the juices with her mouth, sucking her vaginal lips dry. All of the fur around it had been drenched from her squirting, turning soddy and untidy yet very clear as proof of her orgasmic experience. She ran her hands up her legs and sides, all the way up to her face as she gave a great sigh of relief. Scarlett laid with her, slowly taking out the toy from inside her until it slumped out, soaked all over in her natural lubricants and definitely having done its job well. Just the sight of pleasure was enough for Scarlett to settle her eyes closed, and the both of them were soothed into the relaxed state they’d been longing for since they transformed, which they felt slowly undo as they remained half asleep together: their legs and breasts minimized, the fur all across their bodies shriveled up into their fleshy pink skin, and their legs and heads reformed into their original human appearances.  
Scarlett opened her eyes after realizing she had no tail to wag in Courtney’s face anymore, and she rolled over and looked at the naked woman who seemed to have suddenly appeared on her bed, barely recognizing her as the woman she bumped into at the research center before.  
“Oh… it was you,” said Scarlett.  
“Oh, you,” Courtney said the same.  
“Well, if you don’t mind-” Scarlett readjusted her robe, “I have to go and see Dr. Myster again.”  
“For..?”  
“Uh… No reason in particular.”


End file.
